


Cuddles, Kisses and Supply Reqs

by tprillahfiction



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AOS Fluff, Cuddles, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Group Hugs, Kirk/Spock/McCoy - Freeform, Kisses, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, New Years Gift Exchange, Ratings: PG, So Married, TOS Fluff, life on board ship, snuggles, snuggly kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3720856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tprillahfiction/pseuds/tprillahfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones has had a long shift dealing with paperwork so what better than to have a cuddly welcome home from his husbands?</p><p>Kirk/Spock/McCoy</p><p>Warning: FLUFF!  Rated [PG]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles, Kisses and Supply Reqs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the-prince-of-pirates – for the McSpirk New Years gift exchange 2015. She requested fluff about life on the ship and cuddles.

"Doctor."

McCoy paused in his charting and glanced up at the voice. “Huh?”

“You must be tired," Nurse Chapel said. "I’ve called out to you three times.”

McCoy rubbed his eyes and cleared his throat. “Oh. Sorry, Christine. What is it?”

Chapel held out the PADD. “Supply requisition all ready for your approval.”

He took it from her, squinted at it. The text on the screen swam. He tried to blink it into focus, but failed. “Goddamn it,” he swore under his breath. “My eyes are blurry. That’s what happens when you’ve been staring at files all day.”

“Want some coffee? Maybe that’ll perk you up a bit?”

“Yes,” he said. Chapel turned to go but he held up a hand. “Hold on, I’ll go make it. Do YOU want some coffee, my dear?”

“No thanks, Doctor. I’m almost off shift. If I drink that stuff the way you make it–extra strong– and I’ll be tossing and turning all night.”

“Funny. Caffeine doesn’t have that effect on me.” McCoy reached up and scratched at his forehead. He got up from his desk and headed towards the food dispenser.

“Doctor!” Chapel called out.

“Huh?” He turned around.

Chapel held up the PADD and shook it at him in an almost obnoxious way.

“What? I’ll sign that req in a minute,” he said. “Just taking a little coffee break.”

“Don’t forget.”

“I won’t.”

“Okay,” Chapel replied but not sounding very convinced. She folded her arms at him and tapped her foot.

“I won’t forget. I’m just taking a short break, making some coffee alright?” He scowled. “Alright?”

“Alright, Doctor. Well, my shift is over with. See you tomorrow.”

“Goodnight, Christine. The signed req will be on my desk waiting for you in the morning. Alright?”

“Don’t forget to sign it.”

“I won’t.” He flashed her his most sincere grin. “I promise.”

“Okay.” She narrowed her eyes at him, then finally left. The doors swooshed shut behind her.

He sighed mightily in her wake. “Thought she’d never leave.”

“Make certain not to forget to sign the supply requisition.”

McCoy practically jumped out of his skin at the voice. He spun around. “Jesus!“

Spock stood innocently leaning against the bulkhead, folding his arms.

McCoy glared at him before turning back to the food dispenser. He slid in a coffee card. “Give a man a heart attack, will ya? How’d you know about that supply req? Been lying in wait?”

“I passed Chapel in the corridor. She informed me to remind you to sign the requisition.”

“You mean nag me?” The dispenser beeped then opened. The delicious fumes hit McCoy’s nose. He reached out and grabbed the cup.

“Vulcans do not nag.”

McCoy sipped at his coffee. It was hot, burned his tongue a little but as delicious as ship coffee could be. Strong. Black coffee with no cream and one scoop of sugar. Perfect. “The hell they don’t. What do you want anyway?”

Spock rattled off a list of things but all of them seemed suspiciously inconsequential. Then he said: “The captain has informed me that the tomorrow morning staff meeting has been rescheduled to 0930.”

“So? You came all the way down here to tell me that?” McCoy glanced down and his eyes suddenly focused on the ring that Spock wore on his left hand. It glinted in the light. He took another sip of the coffee, walked past the first officer and plopped back down in his chair. He leaned forward, elbows on the desk, surveying the mountain of multicolored computer tapes and various PADDS strewn about. He groaned in dismay.

McCoy chewed on his cheek as Spock proceeded to inform him of some other various mundane items of note. McCoy took another sip of his coffee. Listened. Scrunched up his face. “Uh huh,” he said politely. He leaned back in his chair and stretched.

“Additionally, there is this image for your perusal.” Spock placed the PADD in front of him on the desk.

McCoy glanced at the image and gasped in surprise. He was expecting ships business. But… this image was of the three of them, him, Jim and Spock, a month ago, when they’d just married. Their wedding day. Walking down the corridor, as happy as can be, still in their dress uniforms. He glanced up at the Vulcan and smiled. “Thought we had all the pictures. Who took this one?”

“Uhura gave this to me today.”

“I like this one.”

“As do I.”

“Not posed like the other ones. This is my favorite.”

“Indeed.”

“I’ll have to thank her.”

Spock nodded.

“Send this to me,” McCoy told him.

“I already have, check your inbox.”

“Thanks.” McCoy winked at the Vulcan, then picked up his coffee cup, polishing the rest of it off.

“I am off duty as of now. I shall see you later,” Spock said.

“Much later. I gotta stay here a few more hours. I’m trying to catch up on charting.”

Spock nodded. “Acknowledged. I shall take my leave of you. Do not forget to sign the requisition form.”

“Dammit, Spock! I’m gonna throw this requisition form at you if you don’t stop nagging me about it!”

Spock raised an eyebrow at his tirade. The Vulcan shrugged then exited. The doors swooshed shut behind him.

McCoy stared in the Vulcan’s wake, then shook his head and smirked. He knew why Spock was really here. The first officer didn’t have to come down from the bridge on his way off duty. Sickbay was out of his way. Spock could have easily sent a message to inform him of the new meeting time tomorrow, or told him later. He could have just sent the image to him from the bridge. But he’d come down here to sickbay as an unvoiced request that McCoy leave his office. McCoy’s shift was over and he was here on overtime. This was Spock’s way to tell him he loved him. Spock way of telling him to come home. That Spock missed him. They only had so much off duty time together. The three of them.

Time to go.

McCoy reached over and shut off his monitor.

*

When he entered their quarters, McCoy found Jim looking absolutely delicious in nothing but a bath towel and Spock on the other side of the cabin busily engaged in adorable domestic chores. The Vulcan was engrossed on folding up Jim’s golden and McCoy’s blue tunics and neatly stacking them into the wardrobe drawers.

“Well, well, look who finally decided to come home!” Jim opened up his arms in welcome. His towel suddenly dropped from his waist to the floor. Jim looked surprised at that as if that had happened accidentally but didn’t bother picking up the towel.

McCoy went forward, diving into Jim’s warm embrace and sliding his hands around Jim’s bare waist. He tucked his head into Jim’s neck, sniffing. Jim smelled good, fresh, intoxicating. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment.

“Spock said you were planning staying late in sickbay,” Jim murmured. “Wasn’t expecting you so fast. What happened, Bones?”

McCoy felt another body press up against him. Another pair of arms sliding around his waist. A nose nuzzling his hair, worrying his ear.

“This happened,” McCoy whispered. “You two. Paperwork can wait. This can’t.“

They continued to hold each other close, not speaking, until McCoy leaned back his head, hitting Spock’s shoulder. “Oh no. Dammit.”

“What’s the matter, Bones?”

“Supply req. I forgot to sign it before I took off. Left the damned thing on my desk. Chapel’s never gonna let me hear the end of it.”

Spock made a noise, a huff of air like a chuckle against his ear, then pulled back from their three way embrace a little like he was reaching for something. The Vulcan brought the object around. It was the sickbay PADD.

“Now, how in the devil did you get ahold of that, Spock?” McCoy asked.

Spock didn’t answer, but held out the stylus.

McCoy took it from him and signed the PADD with a flourish. He dropped the PADD and stylus to the deck.

Spock’s arms thankfully came back around him, holding him tightly. Nobody outside got to see Spock do this. Nobody but Jim. There will be no more work for today–hopefully–until the morning. Now the three of them can focus on each other. They always have to keep up decorum while on duty, out there, couldn’t do THIS outside that red door. But in here they can be themselves, show each other how much they love each other, even if they didn’t say those words very often. They’d only been married a month, but they’d been together for four years. Those have been among the happiest of McCoy’s life.

McCoy’s cock had responded as soon as he’d gotten the visual treat of a nude Jim. He felt something hard against his ass cheek and also another hard organ pushing up against his hip, lining up with his own. This cuddling was wonderful, but now he wanted to do something more than just hold each other.

“Why don’t we take this to the shower?” McCoy suggested.

“I already had a shower,” Jim said in mock protest.

“Yeah, but I need your help in there soaping Spock up. He stinks like a game animal.”

“I do not,” Spock countered.

“I think you’re smelling yourself, Bones.”

McCoy was already having his silky sickbay smock and black undershirt removed by the first officer, quickly rendering him naked from the waist up. “Nope. That’s definitely Vulcan stink I detect. No doubt about that.”

“Vulcans do not stink,” came the sultry voice from behind him.

The hands were at his waist, undoing the fastening of his pants. “The hell they don’t.” He stepped out of his trousers. Now Spock was kneeling down at his boots, unzipping them–he toed out of them and out of those damned socks–then the Vulcan’s hands moved to his underwear, sliding them down.

Jim’s hand slid down and cupped McCoy’s now bare ass cheek. He gave McCoy a gentle kiss before breaking away. “Last one in the shower’s a rotten egg!” The man took off for the bathroom.

McCoy stayed right where he was. He spun around in Spock’s fumbling grip, cupped the back of Spock’s neck and gave the pointy eared bastard the filthiest, sloppiest kiss he could manage. Juicy tongue and all. To thank him for coming to sickbay.

After some moments, Jim’s voice bellowed out: “Sure is lonely in here!”

McCoy broke his mouth away from those soft lips, leaving a trail of spit. He glanced up at those lust filled dark eyes.

He practically ripped Spock’s uniform off before grabbing that long slender hand and leading the naked Vulcan over to the shower.

______________

end.


End file.
